


J307宇宙 <Hot Babe>

by bonnietimeeee



Series: 平行宇宙 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnietimeeee/pseuds/bonnietimeeee
Summary: J307宇宙关键词：（伪）一夜情/性转/有车预警：不接受泥塑性转的不要看！！！请各位自行避雷！
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 平行宇宙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625206
Kudos: 6





	J307宇宙

1

D&E这个新锐设计师品牌，最近在首尔时尚圈里风头正旺，很受欢迎。李东顺刚刚从二店的金牌销售被提拔成第三家分店的店长。要问她销售的秘诀是什么？——或许第一点就是条顺盘靓。穿上店里的衣服站在那就行，顾客会络绎不绝的找上来问她，这件在哪里，我可以试试吗？

李东顺是真的生的漂亮，背也薄肩也平，腰臀比优越的像外国人。她平时最爱穿紧身牛仔裤或者包臀裙，看起来健康又性感。

今天是新店开业倒计时最后一天，李东顺在店里整理最新一季上新的商品，准备做完楼面和橱窗陈列。由于新店的橱窗设计和前两家店不太一样，新品陈列的图纸还没有设计好，总店通知李东顺先自己选几件，给橱窗里的模特穿上。

有一件白色的短吊带吸引了她的目光。

在店里上班这么久，她的眼光也算是非常挑剔，能让她一眼就心动的衣服不多。她拆了包装袋拿出那件衣服拎起来看。薄薄的小小一件短吊带，淡米白色的柔软的布料作出水洗的褶皱，对开的两片前襟在胸前用一个蝴蝶结系起来，边缘上缝制了蕾丝，看起来又甜又辣。

嗯，李东顺心里想着，去夜店穿这件的话真的很合适呢，她走到橱窗前，为人体模特换上了这件当季新品。

兜兜转转忙到下班已经十点多了，李东顺正琢磨着去哪里安慰自己饥肠辘辘的胃，以前在二店的几个同事突然打来了电话。

“恭喜李店长啊，忙完了没，快出来我们在Haru，姐妹们请你喝酒。”

Haru是梨泰院有名的一家club，离她之前上班的二店很近，她和同事们经常下了晚班以后去那边蹦迪。李东顺想了想，自从筹备三店开业，确实有一阵子没去玩过了，拎起她的背包准备下班。

锁好店门，李东顺的目光不自觉的流连到橱窗里那件白色吊带衫上，她像着了魔一般，又打开门走回了店里。

她对着更衣室里大大的落地镜打量自己，短款的衣服也就刚刚盖过胃的样子，很配她今天的高腰包臀牛仔裙。这件吊带不能穿内衣，但胸部带龙骨的设计把胸前的两坨软肉包裹的正好。蝴蝶结系起来在心口摇摇晃晃，衬托的乳沟更加诱人。

完美。

2

李东顺到了Haru，姐妹们正在卡座里玩骰子，赌的头晕眼花快不认识谁是谁了。李东顺是游戏黑洞体质，她对这类游戏一向提不起什么兴趣，闷头喝了几口酒就去舞池里跳舞了。

“Shawty got me like whoa  
What’s up babe  
You are so hot babe  
Diggin’ diggin’ on you  
Hot hot damn it  
Hot hot babe”

李赫宰此时斜靠在吧台边，在震耳欲聋的音乐里打量着这个白衣短裙的漂亮女孩。其实李东顺进门的时候，李赫宰就注意到她了。李赫宰觉得她五官漂亮的张扬夺目，但脸上又是很乖顺很纯真的表情，所谓又纯又欲的结合体就是这样吧。李赫宰这样想着，更觉得女孩的衣服选的和人相称，就像一只奶白色毛的小猫，会用尾巴扫你的脚踝，蹭着人撒娇那一种。

小白猫显然对四处盯着她的眼睛一无所知。除了李赫宰，舞池里很多人的眼神也偷偷在她身上扫。

梨泰院的club里总是有很多外国人。有一个深棕色头发的白人男孩向李东顺靠过去，跃跃欲试的想拉她的手一起跳舞。东顺也没想什么，顺着迎过去，却被人一把搂到怀里。

外国男孩搂着李东顺瞎晃，李东顺先开口搭话。

-Where are you from?  
-Australia.

男孩搂着她腰的手慢慢的往下滑，在挺翘的臀部摸了一把。

-Can you give me a kiss?  
-No.  
-Can you give me a kiss?

男孩在她左耳边又大声重复了一遍，震的她耳膜都有点疼。喊完也不等她回答，直接扭过头往李东顺脸上亲。

李东顺有点烦了，觉得惹上了麻烦的醉鬼，转身就想走。没想到那个外国男孩直接从背后把她禁锢住，用下身顶着她屁股蹭。李东顺感觉到硬硬的部位顶着她，她恼火的要死，用力扭着胳膊挣扎。

根本甩不开。

两人纠缠了几下，李东顺感觉到周围看热闹的目光逐渐往自己身上聚集，就在她觉得人生已经尴尬到极点的时候，她在身前乱舞的手臂被一只手坚定的握住，一时间抱着她的男孩好像也松了几分力气。

李东顺赶忙挣脱出那个不安分的怀抱，目光顺着握住自己手腕的手往上看。

那个人的手指白净细长，小指上带着一枚尾戒。他穿了一件黑色的丝质衬衫，领口敞开到胸前，露出叠戴的几条项链。

再抬头，李东顺惊慌失措的眼神直接对上李赫宰好看的圆眼。他像湖泊一样平静的眼神传递出安抚的意味。

好像是个可以信任的人呢，李东顺想着。李赫宰拉着她的手腕往后带，李东顺就像一只受惊的小兔子躲在他身后，越过肩膀偷偷的看前面。

外国男孩讨了个没趣，向着旁边装模作样暗骂了几句走开。

李赫宰转过身来，手搭上李东顺肩膀轻拍着安慰她。

-没事了没事了。

男人的声音是好听的汽水音，肌肤接触时手心里温热的触感，更让李东顺觉得刚才那一点慌乱全部一扫而空。

好奇怪啊。她低着头死死的盯着两个人对着的鞋尖，明明已经不害怕了，怎么心跳又突然乱跳了几拍。

3

李赫宰一路护着李东顺来到长条吧台坐下。

-你一个人吗？

李东顺瞟了瞟自己姐妹卡座的方向，那边背对着吧台看不清楚。她犹豫了一下，点了点头。

-自己一个人来玩，要小心一点啊。

李东顺又点了点头。

李赫宰抬手要来酒单推到李东顺面前，冲她挑了一下眉。东顺还没搞清楚现在这人的意思，皱着眉抿着嘴看着他不说话。

李赫宰看她不作声，自己翻开酒单，翻到cocktail一页又塞到李东顺手里。

-喝什么。  
-你的衣服我很喜欢。  
-我不是坏人。

李赫宰念念叨叨，朝着李东顺笑了一下。

李东顺也笑了。她听到李赫宰称赞她的衣服，隐隐有些开心，那是被夸奖后的骄傲。而且她也确实相信，眼前这个人不是坏人。

东顺把手里的酒单又往后翻，指尖一路滑到最下面一行轻轻点了点。炸弹酒，tequlia+vodka+野格。她现在想喝点烈酒放松一下自己紧绷的神经，无论是刚才的混乱场面还是莫名其妙的心悸都让她有点拘束难安。

李赫宰欠身和酒保点单，东顺又抬手扯住李赫宰衬衫的衣摆，笑了一下说，我要两杯。李赫宰看着像小白猫一样的人，觉得比他刚才远远看着更可爱了，和他想的一样，甜甜辣辣，很会撒娇呢。他心情颇好，回头冲着酒保比出一个四的手势。

4

喝炸弹酒就是要速战速决。

李赫宰看着李东顺把大杯子里的shot杯推倒，不同颜色的液体翻倒着混在一起，她伸出手把小杯子捞出来，一个一个整齐的排在吧台上。李东顺偏着头飞快的舔掉自己指尖上因此沾到的一些酒，端起杯子来和李赫宰干杯。

李赫宰有点宠溺的笑笑，小猫咪显然不知道在男人面前唆手指这个动作有多暧昧，她一个人出来玩真的有点危险。

两个人四杯酒爽快的下肚，李东顺觉得胃里的灼烧感涌上来。她很迷恋这种感觉，酒精灼人的热度让她觉得温暖，四肢渐渐也柔软舒展，放松下来。

两个人有一搭没一搭没一搭的胡乱聊天。东顺背抵着吧台，一只手臂撑住台面，人坐在高脚凳上，高跟鞋挂在脚尖上来回的晃。她不知道自己现在在别人眼中有多诱人甜美。今天这件白色吊带衫真的很衬她的蜜糖肤色，忽明忽暗的灯光勾勒出她肩膀和锁骨的曲线，下来是好看纤长的臂膀和柔软的胸脯。

又有不识趣的人跑过来搭讪。音乐声太吵了东顺还没听清那人说什么，李赫宰突然伸出胳膊在她身前护着。男人的举动是在宣誓所有权，手臂挡在李东顺身前，空气里面像突然有了一道安全的结界。李东顺手扶上李赫宰的小臂，从高脚凳上滑下来，头凑到李赫宰耳边。

-去跳舞吧。

两个人在舞池里也意外的合拍。今晚Haru的DJ选的曲子都是东顺的偏爱，她玩的开心，手搭在李赫宰肩膀上，胯骨左摇右晃，隐约中闻到李赫宰若有似无的香水味。她认真地嗅了嗅，想分辨是什么香水，就不自觉地往李赫宰肩头凑，两个人越靠越近。

东顺突然被那人一手搂住腰一手扣住肩膀结结实实抱进怀里。淡淡香根草的味道混合着男性荷尔蒙冲撞进鼻腔，刚喝的酒后劲一下涌上来。她晚上没有吃饭，空腹让酒精更快的融进血液，只觉得意识混沌，身体疲惫，迫不及待想倒进一床松软的被子里休憩。而这个温暖的怀抱似乎也给了她迷人的安全和舒适，丝质衬衫的触感让她萌生了一丝睡意。

头有点沉，她伸出手臂绕着李赫宰脖颈搂住，枕在李赫宰肩上。

刚刚李东顺身后有人两手并在一起颤巍巍拿着三杯酒挤来挤去试图穿过人群，走到他俩身边时被舞池里的人撞了一下，手里的酒也往外泼出来。李赫宰下意识地护着李东顺往自己怀里带，没想到反被东顺环着脖子抱住。

他偏过头去和李东顺说话，发现她酒劲上来，迷迷糊糊的趴在自己肩头睡着了。

李赫宰觉得好笑。怀里搂着的人香香软软，对他毫不设防。他手轻抚过李东顺的背，小声哄着问她。  
-送你回家？

应答的只有喃喃的梦呓。李东顺头枕着他肩膀蹭，一直往颈窝里拱，环着他的手臂又收紧了一些。

5

李赫宰拉扯着李东顺往Haru门外走，想带她出去透透气。初夏夜晚的风有少许凉意，风一吹李东顺的酒劲醒了一半。她发现自己像树袋熊一样整个人都黏在李赫宰身上，李赫宰一手搂着她，另一手夹着着根刚燃着的烟。她还没来得及找回刚才的记忆，又有风吹过来，李东顺穿的太少，缩着抖了一下。

发现怀里人的异样，李赫宰把手里的烟在门边的垃圾桶按灭，直接双臂合拢把东顺圈住。他手环在李东顺胳膊上，女孩光滑皮肤上因为凉意而起来的鸡皮疙瘩的触感让他心生疼爱，用温热的手心一下一下的轻抚。

-是不是冷了？

温柔的声音在头顶响起，东顺被男人搂在怀里，清楚的听着李赫宰胸腔的共振，她看着那支才刚点着就被熄灭的烟，一时间听觉视觉触觉所有的感官都在温柔里溺水，她觉得自己就这样醉着，不要清醒过来好了。

-去哪里我送你。  
-去你家。

李赫宰不知道是该惊讶还是该惊喜，怀里的人好像醉着没有醒来的样子。

-你现在头脑不清醒，不要随便乱说话，我会当真的。

李东顺抱着他腰的手松开来，晃晃悠悠的想努力站稳，一个趔趄又差点往后倒过去。李赫宰赶忙伸手拉住。

东顺笑眼盈盈地看着李赫宰，夜幕下她眼里盛满的是男人的倒影。她一手牵着李赫宰，另一只手一下一下点着自己左胸口的位置。

-脑袋不清醒，但是这里，心里…很清醒呢。

6

进了家门，李赫宰连灯都没开就把人抱起来往里走，东顺被他抱着，踢掉鞋子腿缠在李赫宰腰上，她笑问他怎么这么急，话的尾音直接被李赫宰用唇舌堵上，两个人就着这样的姿势接吻。

李赫宰把怀里的人放倒在床上，他一手穿过李东顺手指的间隙，十指相握把东顺的手扣在床上，另一只手往裙下去探。蕾丝的薄薄的底裤已经被濡湿，李赫宰也去羞她，好像是你比较急哎。

东顺又羞又恼，蹬着腿想踢他。李赫宰的吻又铺天盖地的落下来，从她的脸颊开始轻啄，亲吻耳朵、锁骨，落到乳沟处又亲又舔。东顺被他亲的舒服，身体软着一点力气都没有。

李赫宰突然扯开了东顺身前的蝴蝶结，衣服直接往身体两边滑落开，饱满漂亮的乳房就赤裸的呈现在眼前。他用手揉捏着软肉，嘴唇包上去亲吻乳头，用舌头和嘴唇一起含着吃。李东顺搂着男人的头在自己胸前，手上抚着软发，被温柔的舔弄惹的欲罢不能，下身也愈发觉得痒的难耐。她交叉着两腿夹紧下身，哼哼着从鼻腔里发出呻吟声。

那猫儿叫一样的哼唧声对李赫宰来说就是信号。他几下扯掉东顺的衣裙，手从蕾丝内裤的边探进去触摸花穴，那里早就湿软的一塌糊涂，保护花穴的两片软肉微微张开，蜜液渗出，似乎是做好迎接的意思。

李赫宰温柔的慢慢探进去两指在里面搅弄。东顺想着他的手，真是生的好看。在酒吧里宛如天降一般握住她手腕的时候，也好似轻飘飘的握住她的心。而此刻男人细长漂亮的手指正在她身下开拓，刺激的她一阵阵弓起背蜷缩，私处的情水汨汨往外流。

李赫宰捅到敏感处，东顺忍不住叫出声来，并起两条腿把李赫宰的手臂夹住求饶。李赫宰哪里肯听，他手臂撑开东顺的腿继续捅弄，又用拇指按在阴蒂上轻揉。小蜜豆被他抚按的酸痒，快感一波强过一波的席卷上来，从身下冲上头顶，勾着李东顺脑袋里的线好像一根根绷断。李赫宰一下一下加快手上的动作，东顺身上的皮肤因为高潮即将到来而泛着粉，她两手探往身下无力的扶着李赫宰的手腕，眼前闪回着今天男人拉住她，搂着她护着她，抚摸她手臂为她取暖的一幕幕，带着哭腔媚叫连连，在李赫宰手里迎来高潮。

她瘫软在床上用力喘气，眼角还泛着泪，李赫宰把手上的淫水在东顺小腹抹净，舔上去一口口吃掉。起身终于也脱了自己的衣服，把东顺拉过来跨坐在自己身上。

他硬挺的下体抵在东顺小腹上刮蹭，一手抱着东顺亲吻一手在东顺腰臀左捏又摸，直到亲的人喘不上气才放开。两个人额头相抵着慢慢平稳呼吸，李赫宰摸出套子带上，抬手拍了拍东顺的屁股，示意她自己坐上来。

李东顺也心领神会，她一手搂着李赫宰保持平衡，一手扶着男人的阴茎慢慢往自己身体里送。她直直望着李赫宰，漂亮的眼睛柔情似水，又染上了欲望的光。李赫宰很满意她这样，就像今天在酒吧门口对着他笑时，眼睛里倒影只有自己，全部都是自己。

东顺顺畅的坐到底，硬了很久的大家伙终于被温暖的穴道包裹，李赫宰舒服的深呼吸。他背靠着床头，手掐着东顺的腰，东顺搂着他的脖子扭着腰耸动起来，前后上下。颠簸的动作让双乳就在男人眼前摇，他探头又去啃咬，在东顺脖颈、锁骨，胸口留下一片片吮吸过的红痕和斑斑的齿印。

东顺的小穴在冲撞扭动中一口口吃着肉棒，她搂着李赫宰脖子，头往后仰，一边嘤咛一边大口呼吸。好舒服。不够。还不够。

李赫宰痴痴看着怀里的人仰头向后露出漂亮的肩颈曲线，在东顺的呻吟声中觉得又硬了几分。他发觉女孩的身子逐渐软的没了力气，换了个体位把人按在床边。他跪在地板上，扶着东顺的腿抬起来放在自己肩膀，掐着腰往里快速顶弄，深深浅浅。他此刻低头就能看见两人交合处自己那家伙在女孩花穴进出，抽带出的分泌液弄得两人私处的毛发都湿呼呼搅在一起，激的他血往头上涌，血管突突的跳。抬头又是那漂亮的人被他弄的抓着床单乱叫，胸部随着抽插的动作颤动，美不胜收。

又是快速的一阵冲刺，东顺的两腿脱力滑下来垂在两边，李赫宰趴下去抱着她，脸埋在香软的胸脯，闷声吼着着射出来的一瞬间又重重的往里插，两个人一起迎来高潮。

7

唤醒东顺的不是闹铃是她脑子里的警铃。

前一夜的缠绵也没让她忘了今天是新店开业的重要日子，她从梦里猛的睁眼醒来。从男人怀里爬出来摸找手机看时间。

来得及，来得及。她松了口气。李赫宰还没醒，她悄声收拾东西穿衣，还能赶回家洗漱换衣服，在开店前赶到店里。

唯一不好办的就是这一身纵情的痕迹。

那件白色的小小衣衫完全没办法遮挡住自己脖颈和胸前李赫宰留下的吻痕，她倒也不恼，昨天真的度过了很好的一夜呢。她这样想着，垂头温柔的注视熟睡中的男人。

只是现在带着这些色情的红痕，穿着这样的衣服走在街上，很容易被人误会吧。

东顺脑袋一转，拎起李赫宰昨天穿过的黑色衬衫裹住自己，满意的打量一下。她在屋里翻找出便签给李赫宰留言。

-衣服先借我，我洗干净再还你，就放在Haru前台。

她轻手轻脚的带上门，离开了李赫宰家。

8

新店的一切都已经准备完毕，东顺把昨天穿过的衣服记在自己账上，手机里突然来了邮件。是总店发来的工作安排。

「橱窗指定款式已定，详情参见附件。另，今天下午Eunhyuk设计师会来巡店，烦请做好迎接准备。祝三店开业顺利，生意兴隆。」

嗯？

东顺在D&E工作也有2年，从未见过总设计师亲自来店里巡店，她有点紧张的打开附件，检查橱窗陈列的款式。第一件就是昨天她选中的白色吊带衫。

她又不由得有点骄傲窃喜，看，我的眼光嘛，和Eunhyuk设计师也差不多啊。

9

李赫宰脚步轻快的去上班了，如果他没有猜错，他那只可爱的小白猫现在应该在等他呢。他有点期待李东顺见到他时会露出怎样的神情，是哑然还是欣喜。想着李东顺，他一路上都心情很好，走到店门口看见橱窗里的白衣，更觉得嘴里心头回荡起一丝甜。

李东顺看着李赫宰走进来的时候，一瞬间有点神情恍惚。

其实她这一天都还在想着昨天遇到的那个男人，李东顺有一点点失落和不甘。如果不是在那样的场景碰面，如果两人之间不是随随便便的一夜情一样的展开，她还是希望和这个温柔好看的男人有进一步的故事。

她心动了，但是碍于面子，碍于自尊心，碍于成年人之间那种微妙的默契，她不想开口，不敢约他再见面，不舍得问他的名字。

一天都揣着这样的心事，直到李赫宰真实的走到她面前。李东顺还以为是自己出现了幻觉，懵懵的揉了揉眼睛。

李赫宰笑着张口。

-我是Eunhyuk，你也可以叫我李赫宰，请问李店长，你现在方便和我聊一下新品和橱窗陈列的事情吗？

东顺愣愣的往办公室里走，她还没有转过弯来，巨大的信息量需要时间消化。比如，她“一夜情”的对象是D&E的首席设计师，她心动的男人，用这样的方式和她重逢了。

难怪那人昨晚就知道，这件衣服只需要把蝴蝶结抽开就完全散落。

想到昨晚，东顺的耳根又有点发红。

进了办公室，李东顺红着脸不敢抬头，只盯着桌面乱瞟。李赫宰看着她样子心里觉得可爱，也不说话故意摆谱看她出糗。

东顺头越垂越低，房间里太安静，加剧着她的窘迫和害羞。实在是...太安静了，她决定先打破沉默，小声的道歉。

-对不起，我不应该把还没发售的衣服穿出去。我没想到…

李赫宰装着严肃打断她。

-没想到会遇见我是吧。你知道吗，能在昨天就把这件衣服穿上身的一共也就只有五个人，其余四个人我都认识。

东顺不敢接话。

李赫宰继续说着，语气越来越温柔。

-你知道我是什么时候决定的橱窗选款吗？  
-昨天。准确点说，就是昨晚。你推开Haru的门走进来的时候。

-END-


End file.
